


Medical Manipulations

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been asked for 'Aid falling into KO's world, but the gestalt bond made me opt for the other way, else I'd've had a huge fic on my hands trying to explore way too much, and I can't start an epic right now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Medical Manipulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayngelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/gifts).



> I had been asked for 'Aid falling into KO's world, but the gestalt bond made me opt for the other way, else I'd've had a huge fic on my hands trying to explore way too much, and I can't start an epic right now.

"Oomph."

It was not the most graceful landing out of a rift in time and space Knock Out had ever managed.

The realization there was a team of five mechs turning weapons… no, four of the five. The fifth was a pretty interesting way out of the mess he was in, if he read that horrible paint scheme correctly.

"I'm a medic," he told the hostile Autobots… one and all… and his ploy worked.

"Hot Spot… the rest of you… one mech, and a medic."

"He's not green and purple!"

"How garish," Knock Out replied, while maintaining his absolute best composure. The one who had not pulled his weapon walked over after a silent conference, leaving the others looking uneasy and still very armed.

"I'm First Aid."

"Knock Out… just looking to bide my time long enough to get back to my proper place," the Decepticon answered smoothly, already planning.


End file.
